women_and_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
2016-04-16 (Session)
Stuff carrying ahead ** Alex *** Plots **** Tammy investigating Juggler and ties to Golconda (through Khalid). **** Eletria tries to learn 3D printing. **** Harvey is introduced to the Virtual Adepts. **** Harvey and Jacob are looking for replacements. **** Alex wants to make contact with Kindred of the East, re: study of the sword and Golconda. *** Boons **** Alex owes trivial boon to Khalid for investigation into Golconda. **** Alex owes minor boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. ** Kaige *** Plots **** Starting a new bar. Biker themed bar. "6 Sixty 6". Devil head with name below it with address like 666 N. Damen Ave. Harassed by the Blackhawks, a rival biker gang. Their leader is Tyrone. 6'3", super muscular, etc. He ends up inviting Kaige to his bar sometime to see how they do things. **** Dealing with family? Basically just ignoring them. *** Important NPCs **** David Delmonico - Chief of Police (2 step ghouled by Kaige) *** Boons ** Sabine *** New princes in Milwaukee, Gary, and Quad Cities (Maxwell) *** Power problems. *** Maldavis is going to assign an Ambassador to sit on the Primogen Council. Will be Carlyle. *** Important NPCs **** Trent Trebeck - Mayor of City (ghouled by Sabine) **** Hazel - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** Alfred - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** 2 Ghouls - her replacements for those turned vampires *** Boons **** Capone owes minor boon to Sabine. **** Sabine owes Capone trivial boon. **** Sabine owes trivial boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. **** Sabine owes major boon to Khalid. **** Damien owes Sabine a trivial boon which was to secure position of Seneschal if the office opens up. ** Group *** Plots **** Lodin might still be alive. **** Sabbat ***** Jason Newberry was a Sabbat. ***** Suspicion that Tyler is Sabbat. ****** David Delmonico is enlisted is police surveillance on Tyler. ***** They translate the Sabbat letter from Carpathian. Includes Sabbat attack plans and information about Menele. He is believed to be in torpor in a cave somewhere in the area (probably SE Wisconsin). ****** Sabine pulls together a meeting between Tyler, Critias, and Inyanga (NPC) to discuss. They discover that Tyler knows a fair amount about the content of the letter, Critia and Inyanga knew about the Methuselah. They decide to search for Menele, including Khalid and Annabelle in addition to those listed above. Those hunting are - Tyler and Eletria, Inyanga and Khalid. Plan is held to think about it for a week. **** Clans asked to bolster numbers by 10%. ***** Harvey has been requested by the Tremere. ***** Gangrel Justicar is going to contact Tremere Justicar regarding 6 embraces for Anarchs. * Possible Plots ** Worry of reprisal from Maureen due to the destruction of her childe, Jason Newberry. ** Haven't dealt with neighboring princes. Especially since splitting territories might mean some debate on borders. *** Quad cities - Maxwell *** Gary - Taken over by Anarch Free State. *** Milwaukee - Taken over by Anarch Free State. Mark Kaczor is their Advocate. Sabine coordinated with them on the Sabbat investigation. *** Other claimants to Chicago? ** Possible fallout with Gangrel Primogen never being there & putting temp into place. ** Possible Ventrue plot, with Ballard not happy about Capone as seneschal ** Juggler approaching Prince regarding Anarch stuff. ** Kaige is not part of the boon economy and so Cedrick, as Harpy, should make note of this. * City Officers * Primogen Council * Events ** Sabine claims the greater Chicago area and parcels up territory. Eletria in particular is granted domain - the immediate territory around the Elysiums. All officers are granted minor domains. ** New bar opens, Tyrone shows up, not a real problem though. ** They start to search for the Sabbat again but happen upon Menele. Eletria and Tyler disappear. The National Guard shows up and starts to enter the caves. The torpored form of Menele is carried out by the Carpathian Tzimisce. Poor Alex is knocked into torpor. ** Ian Carfax, Tremere Justicar, is called in. He shows up with 9 Alastors. ** Alex (mostly) rescues Tyler and Eletria, with the assistance of the Virtual Adepts narrowing down addresses for him. ** Khalid's ghouls will keep an eye on the warehouse to see if anyone shows up. ** They investigate Tyler's ghouls and chlide, Joshua. Tyler is later released after Ian Carfax discovers that large chunks of her memory have been removed. There are obvious signs of her being conditioned. This means her dominator is 5th generation. ** Discussions with Jacob (who will stay on for another year), Juggler, and Tyler (who will defect to Anarchs) ** Top priority stuff for next game *** Jacob needs to identify two people to be ghouls. *** Dealing with the 10% new peeps.